¿Cómo pudo ser?
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Un viaje por las décadas que marcaron la vida de Len y Rin Kagamine, desde su nacimiento hasta la edad avanzada en la que pasaron juntos sus últimos días, repasando aquellos momentos con los que su amor creció, hasta volverse una leyenda, quizá respondiendo a la pregunta ¿Cómo pudo ser algo bueno?. Continuación y final de: "¿Cómo puede el amor ser algo malo?". LenxRin Twincest R&R


**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Desde el nacimiento**

En un inicio, con un terrible y desafortunado accidente, pues no había otra forma de llamarle a lo que había ocurrido por culpa de un ridículo descuido. Una pareja de adolescentes, llevada por las hormonas, terminaría concibiendo por nada más que un simple error. Llevados más por el temor a las repercusiones, intentaron corregir el error antes de que se les saliera de las manos. Pero estaban asentados sobre un suelo moral que no les permitiría simplemente salir del error. Tuvieron que asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos hasta la última de las consecuencias: Casarse, y ser la familia que el pequeño bebé que traerían al mundo necesitaría.

Todo aquello pasó en el curso de un año, desde el inicio de la primavera, cuando el acto de la concepción se consumó, hasta dos días después de la navidad, cuando las nevadas habían cubierto la mayor parte de las calles de la ciudad, y el cielo se encontraba gris por el intento de los rayos del sol de iluminar la superficie de la tierra.

Ya desde la navidad, la joven embarazada había sido llevada al hospital por tener una falsa alarma del nacimiento del bebé, y debido a que era solamente una adolecente, tuvo que ser internada durante los siguientes dos días, hasta que finalmente su condición fue tan estable como para el parto. Todo el día había sido un terrible martirio para el padre de aquel hijo erróneo, desde la mañana había estado al lado de ella hasta el hartazgo, sin poder soportar un minuto más de los terribles gritos a causa de las contracciones, había salido al pasillo frio y solitario a lo que sería en el resto de su vida de ahora en adelante.

La tarde comenzó a decaer cuando finalmente se empezó a escuchar el llanto de un bebé, lejano y bajo para el joven, sin saber realmente, más que quizá todo había terminado de mejor manera de la que lo imaginaba, escuchó de pronto el llanto de otro bebé de manera simultánea —Señor Kagamine— se escuchó la voz del doctor desde la puerta de la sala de partos, ero el joven no hacía caso —Señor Kagamine… Tobi, Tobi Kagamine— le llamó de nuevo, ahora respondiendo el padre del recién nacido, al escuchar su nombre de pila.

—Sí, soy yo— se levantó de su asiento, tratando de recuperar la compostura y la responsabilidad que le aguardaba — ¿Todo salió bien? ¿Todo… terminó?— preguntó como si la respuesta o fuera a convertir de pronto en el padre que debía de ser.

—Hubo ciertas complicaciones al momento del parto, su esposa sufrió de un desgarro de tercer grado, y perdió bastante sangre, más de un litro— el doctor era también bastante joven, apenas unos años mayor que Tobi, y estaba sumamente agitado por el final riesgoso para la mujer, vio como el padre se ponía pálido al escuchar aquello, cubriendo su rostro con la palma de su mano —Y no solo eso… Señor Kagamine, ¿Usted y su esposa… atendieron a sus citas previas que les fueron programadas al haber venido la primera vez a la consulta? Las citas con el Obstetra, el ginecólogo…— trató de indagar en el asunto sin ser demasiado grosero o acusador.

—No… no, lo lamento, no pudimos atender todas las citas, estamos en último año, teníamos muchas tareas, y Kara decía que no se sentía mal nunca…— trató de justificarse por su abstinencia en los cuidados médicos más fundamentales, y de los cuales habían carecido, más por mera pereza que por verdaderos impedimentos. Ahora no podía más que aterrarse al pensar que sus descuidos podrían provocar la muerte de su esposa y quizá de su hijo.

—No es tan grave, el riesgo estaba medido desde hace mucho tiempo, solamente que había algo que no consideramos… algo que era fundamental desde hace meses y que no supimos— se detuvo justamente mientras se giraba e indicaba al padre primerizo que le siguiera —¿No realizaron ninguna ecografía?— hizo la pregunta de manera más directa.

—Sí, una, fue unas semanas después de que nos enteramos… no recuerdo haber visto nada más que un pequeño punto, y dijeron que eso era el bebé— expresó lo que le había preocupado desde ese momento, aunque no podía decir mucho, casi no entendió al médico aquel día.

Entraron a la sala de parto, viendo a un grupo de enfermeras moverse de un lado al otro. —No se preocupe por Kara, ya ha sido llevada la sala de espera, comenzarán a ponerle los puntos que necesita para poder curarse, pero primero será necesario que se recupere, está sumamente agotada por todo el proceso por el que pasó— mientras explicaba aquello, Tobi no podía evitar notar que las enfermeras llevaban un par de pequeños bultos. Una de ellas limpiaba aún al que llevaba, mientras que la otra colocó al retoño diminuto sobre una bandeja cobre la cual había una tela blanca.

Tobi se acercó a verla sin darle crédito a sus ojos. Aquello era un ser humano, enrojecido, irritado y por sobretodo, vulnerable. Era una niña, sin un solo cabello sobre su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y abriendo la boquita desdentada en un llanto de vida pura. Lo primero que pensó Tobi, fue un simple nombre: _"Rin"._ Así habían quedado que lo iban a llamar si era niña, habiendo optado por Ken en caso de que fuera niño.

Quizá aquello era el despertar que necesitaba, ver finalmente el resultado de su error y de su descuido moviéndose en la plenitud de su nacimiento. Sentía en su interior algo creciendo, cambiando, quizá fuera que visualizaba aquello por lo que valdría la pena seguir.

Entonces, la segunda enfermera colocó a un segundo bulto de tamaño diminuto sobre dicha bandeja. Tobi la miró confundido. Sin duda alguna se parecía a su bebé, pero aquel era un niño pequeño, similar al primero que había visto, no pudo evitar sentir una intensa empatía, pero sin duda, la necesidad de saciar su duda.

—Doctor, disculpe… ¿Cuál de los dos es el mío?— preguntó sin entender demasiado de cómo es que en un hospital tan grande habría la necesidad de que dos pequeños recién nacidos compartieran la misma bandeja, o como era que sus madres hubiera compartido la misma sala de partos.

—Los dos, señor Kagamine… fueron gemelos— respondió con simpleza el doctor, admitiendo con una sonrisa que era más una noticia agradable que una sorpresa aterradora, como de seguro lo estaba siendo para Tobi al momento en el que casi caía desmayado sobre el mismo lugar en donde estaba parado. Demasiadas tensiones para el pobre sujeto por aquel día.

Los bebés, mientras tanto, ignoraban todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el pequeño niño, a quien después su madre corregiría su nombre como Len. Ambos lloraron un buen rato, revolviéndose sobre sus mantas hasta que lentamente se fue girando el uno al otro, hasta que sus pequeñas manitas se rozaron por casualidad. Casi al instante dejaron de llorar, inclinando un poco sus cuerpecitos, comenzaron con el llanto más tranquilo hasta quedar en completo silencio y quedar dormidos uno junto al otro, aun manteniendo un poco de contacto físico. Para cuando las enfermeras los llevaron a los cuneros, fue imposible separarlos por completo para ponerlos en cunas separadas, tuvieron que colocarles las mantas y llevarlos juntos, y para cuando sus padres y sus abuelos pudieronal fin verlos, estaban ambos durmiendo tan tranquilos y juntos como si siguieran en el vientre.

* * *

 **Por su dedicación y su pasión**

Los años pasaron, y Tobi falló en mantener su palabra de que siempre cuidaría de ellos. Pronto, su esposa fue la única en la que sus hijos podían confiar, con un terrible divorcio como resultado a una serie de maltratos. Kara nunca supo cómo iba eso a afectar a sus hijos, solamente trataba de hacer que tuvieran la mejor de las vidas posibles, incluso si eso le costaba trabajar tiempo extra casi todos los días, y dejarlos al cuidado de su abuela. Todo fuera por sus hijos.

Pero ella notó que después del divorcio, los dos se habían vuelto más y más retraídos con respecto a los otros niños de su clase. Ahora era el décimo aniversario desde ese día tan doloso en donde se había convertido en madre, y ella, dando su máximo esfuerzo sobrehumano, se habría preparado por semanas para aquel día especial. Se suponía que cada uno de los amigos de la clase de sus hijos iría allí, y se supone que serían al menos veinte personas.

Pero al estar tan ocupada dentro de la cocina, cocinando un pastel de gran tamaño para todos los invitados, notó que ya había pasado la hora en la que se supone que había de llegar todos ellos. Así que comenzó a buscar a sus hijos para preguntarles si es que habían avisado correctamente la hora, o si al menos habían repartido las invitaciones a sus compañeros. Comenzó a buscarlos en todas partes, en su habitación, en la sala, debajo de las camas, que habían adoptado como sus cuevas durante sus juegos, o en el armario, que se había convertido en su fortaleza.

Pero al final, fueron unos cuantos gritos que venían del jardín de la parte trasera de la casa lo que le llamaron la atención, corriendo rápidamente para encontrarse con sus dos pequeños jugando en la nieve que se había acumulado la noche anterior, arrojándose enormes bolas de nieve que cargaban con sus dos manos y rodando por las pequeñas montañas que se habían formado.

—Len, Rin— les habló con una voz pasiva, tranquilizándose de haberlos visto finalmente a salvo —¡Hijos!— elevó la voz al ver que no le hacían caso. Los dos se levantaron de sus lugares correspondientes y corrieron a presentarse frente a su madre, no sin antes sacudir toda la nieve que llevaban encima, en especial Len, quien estaba lleno casi por completo de copos de nieve al haber estado enterrado hasta la mitad. Estaban vestidos por completo de pies a cabeza en un montón de ropa invernal, como gorros, chamarras y bufandas que los hacían ver el doble de gruesos de lo que eran.

—¿Qué pasa mami?— preguntó Rin mientras su hermano trataba de retirar la nueve que le había caído en su bufanda y que estaba congelando su boca.

—Hijos… sus amigos de la escuela todavía no han llegado— dijo ella como esperando a que sus hijos complementaran lo que decía —¿Entregaron las invitaciones a todos sus amigos?— preguntó sin que tuviera que sonar como un regaño ni mucho menos.

—No, las dejamos en la mochila— respondió Len con toda sinceridad, solamente ganándole a su hermana porque recientemente se había quitado toda la nieve de la bufanda que cubría su cuello.

—¡¿Porqué?!— preguntó su madre elevando la voz un poco, ahora incluso asustándolos un poco a los dos.

—No queríamos a ningún niño de la clase, nos caen mal— rezongó Rin mientras movía su pequeño gorro para dar a entender y remarcar su desagrado con los mencionados.

—¿Son malos con ustedes?— preguntó Kara preocupada, quizá abusaban de sus hijos y ella ni siquiera tenía conocimiento alguno de esto, quizá ya era muy tarde para indagar en el asunto, tan tarde como para que ellos dos hubieran excluido a todos de lo que se supone sería una fiesta alegre de cumpleaños llena de compañeros de su misma edad.

—No… pero se la pasan diciendo que somos raros, solo porque estamos juntos todo el tiempo— expresó Len con molestia —dicen que es como si estuviéramos pegados, o que somos uno solo— demostraba que de hecho, no entendían porque se la pasaban diciendo aquellas cosas, para él, estar todo el tiempo con su hermana y hacer cosas como hablar terminando las frases de otro, eran lo más normal del mundo.

—Sí, mejor nos quedamos nosotros solos, es más divertido— dijo Rin mientras que tomaba a su hermano de la mano, solamente para después jalonearlo y volver a tumbarlo en la nieve, viendo como rodaba por el suelo, volviendo a aprovecharse de la debilidad relativa de su gemelo.

Kara no pudo evitar sentir sino una inevitable preocupación por sus hijos. Predecía, sin tener que realizar ninguna clase de análisis más profundo, que todo aquello se relacionaba con el divorcio con el que ella y su exesposo habían marcado la infancia más temprana de sus hijos. Surgía entonces el sentimiento de la culpa, y una enorme impotencia por no poder hacer más que lo superficial para sus hijos, pues no había otra forma de llamarle a esa pequeña fiesta.

Pasó su mano por sobre su cara con un lamento. ¿Cómo podría encarar a las madres de los otros niños cuando terminaran las vacaciones de invierno? Ella misma podía soportar todo eso sin ningún problema, pero no podría soportar los rumores que surgirían de sus hijos. Y peor aún, viéndolos en la soledad del salón de clases, ¿Cómo podría consolarlos cuando los demás niños, siendo inconscientes del daño que hacían como cualquier niño lo sería, volvieran a molestarlos solamente por ser tan unidos?

Volvió a suspirar mientras que los veía jugando con la nieve y haciendo una pequeña cueva. Decidió que sería mejor continuar con los planes, aun si nadie más iba a disfrutar de la fiesta. Era un alivio por una parte, pues no tendría que hornear el enorme pastel que tenía preparado, solamente tendría que preparar uno pequeño para ellos, y aun así le seguía resultando una terrible lástima el hecho de que los dulces preparados, y los pequeños detalles para cada uno, se iban a perder.

Entró nuevamente a la casa y comenzó a verter la masa del pastel en un pequeño molde, pensando todavía en el asunto. ¿Qué iba a ser de sus hijos en el futuro? Podía intentar asegurarles un bienestar económico, eso sin dudarlo, pero veía todo el otro apoyo posible como algo más difícil de otorgar, en especial porque era un punto al cual no se podía aproximar con facilidad. Si trataba de separarlos, aunque fuera de una manera delicada, podría hacer que se perdiera el apoyo mutuo que se tenían, ese apoyo que les había ayudado a sobrellevar el asunto del divorcio.

No quería que se sintieran solos o temerosos por su culpa, los prefería juntos y tranquilos, aunque estuvieran separados de los demás, pero que estuvieran en paz. Trató de mirar el lado positivo, al menos sería fácil seguirles el rastro si los dos hacían todo juntos.

Unas horas después, el pastel ya estaba listo, y para su fortuna, sus padres llegaron gusto a tiempo para celebrar junto a sus nietos, sentados todos juntos en el jardín, entre el espacio lleno de nieve para poder disfrutar de lo que se había convertido en una simple comida familiar.

Entonces Kara pudo sentarse y apreciar con tranquilidad a sus hijos mientras que comían un poco del pastel preparado, y hablaban alegremente de los regalos que sus abuelos les habían llevado. Pensó entonces que podría no ser tan malo como parecía. Los dos bromeaban mientras tomaban pedazos enormes del pastel, y hablaban con sus abuelos acerca de lo que hacían en la escuela, o de sus juguetes favoritos, a los cuales se habían añadido los que ellos les habían regalado en aquella tarde. Entonces pudo finalmente relajarse un poco, pensando que quizá ellos dos estarían bien solos, siempre que estuvieran juntos.

—¡Mamá!— le gritó Rin después de haberla visto perdida en su mundo durante un buen rato.

—¿Qué pasa, Cariño?— respondió apenas con un poco de atención.

—Ya decidimos que queremos ser cuando seamos grandes— digo Rin de manera alegre, moviendo sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, como si fuera el anuncio más importante de la historia.

—¿Y qué quieren hacer?— preguntó de manera amable, sintiéndose emocionada por la idea de que sus hijos comenzaran a descubrir su vocación de desde esa edad.

—¡Queremos ser grandes estrellas musicales!— gritó la pequeña, ahora casi lanzándose sobre la mesa entre la cual todos estaban sentados.

—¡Si! Yo quiero ser una gran estrella de Rock— agregó Len mientras que compartía los sentimientos de su hermana, tomando su mano que alzaba en el aire. Sus abuelos les habían regalado un par de cosas que los habían animado a esto, a Len, una pequeña guitarra apropiada para su tamaño, que podía hacerse sonar de manera decente si es que se sabía cómo, mientras que a Rin le habían dado un micrófono con una pequeña bocina para amplificar su voz. Aquello les había dado ese pequeño empujón que necesitaban para decidir que querían dedicarse a tener una vida dedicada a la música, aunque fuera como un mero deseo juvenil.

—Entonces… Si de verdad quieren hacer eso, entonces tendrán que estudiar de eso— dijo ella para la sorpresa de sus dos hijos, solamente por la palabra "estudiar" —Así es, cantar y tocar música no es tan fácil como parece, así que si de verdad quieren hacer eso… pueden tomar clases para prender— lo dijo de tal manera que sus hijos entendieran sin ninguna duda que se trataría de algo más que un pasatiempo, y por las expresiones de alegría en sus caras, supo que estarían dispuestos a ello.

Tan pronto como el siguiente año comenzó, y las vacaciones finalizaron, los dos pequeños fueron inscritos en la mejor de las escuelas musicales que el pobre dinero de la pensión que el señor Kagamine había de pagar, y ellos dos estuvieron alegres de poder enseñarse de la manera más habilidosa posible. Rin se enamoró del canto, y con este, de la composición de distintas melodías, mientras que su gemelo demostró destacarse mejor con los dedos que cualquier otro chico de su edad, e incluso que su hermana, terminó por ser un erudito tanto en la guitarra como en el teclado, al que podía llegar a acariciar con la suavidad de los tonos bajos que interpretaba o con la pasión que solamente la música podía provocarle.

Sintieron que habían nacido para aquello, más sus estilos, rebeldes e inconformes, les impidieron siempre ser parte de cualquier gran agrupación que se formase por parte de aquel instituto musical. Rin era demasiado presuntuosa y ególatra, aun cuando era verdad que fuese la cantante más habilidosa, deseaba destacarse solamente ella, sin dar cabida a ninguna otra de las no tan dotadas voces femeninas, y Len, quien la seguía como todo perro faldero, prefería escudarse tras el ego de ella para no admitir que detestaba la idea de sentarse frente a un piano e interpretar algo escrito hacía cientos de años, o peor aún, imitar los acordes más aburridos del siglo en el instrumento que había sido el lienzo de tan basta cantidad de artistas del rock y de la música que para él simbolizaba no otra cosa que la libertad.

Eventualmente dejaron la academia musical, y buscaron refugio en la farándola que les daría refugio por los siguientes años, y que los llevaría hasta el hartazgo de la misma, tan solo por su mismo origen.

* * *

 **Por su único entendimiento mutuo**

Eventualmente, el talento y la dedicación les recompensaron con la fama y la fortuna que habían soñado desde aquella tarde invernal. Un anuncio de un concurso, les dio la pauta que necesitaban para poder atreverse a intentar llegar al deseado estrellato, y lo hicieron. Pero más que por su canto o sus habilidades instrumentales, lo que les dio un encanto superior al de todos los demás, fue que se presentaran los dos a la par, tocando con una coordinación inigualable, como si se tratase de la misma persona en dos distintos cuerpos.

Tan solo tenían catorce años, y se destacaron como los ídolos más jóvenes del grupo "Vocaloid", pero siempre a la sombra de la ídolo principal, la famosa e inigualable peli verde, Hatsune Miku, cuyo nombre fue maldecido cientos de veces por los gemelos, al percatarse de los inútiles que eran sus esfuerzos al intentar superarla en popularidad, teniendo que conformarse de manera tan mediocre como ser los complementos amarillentos que pintaban el cuadro en el cual, el centro siempre estaba ocupada por las mismas coletas de verde azulado.

Pese a que esperaron, y esperaron por lo mejor durante los años en los que fueron novatos, pronto, comenzaron a crecer de manera notable, otras estrellas ganaron la fama que ellos sentían que merecían más que cualquier otro.

Acostumbrados a un trato que solo consideraban como uno de segunda mano, se acostumbraron a ser silenciados constantemente, destinados a desperdiciar sus talentos en canciones escritas por otras personas, con música repetitiva que bien podría haber sido generada por una máquina automática, viendo como sus habilidades instrumentales se marchitaban con el tiempo. Su única base eran fanáticos que adoraban más lo que veían que lo que escuchaban, y los trataban como simples caricaturas o inclusive parodias de sí mismos.

Pero poco se sabía que ellos dos habían superado todas las expectativas por sobre lo que los rumores habían esparcido desde el primer día en que fueron mostrados en público por su representante. Lentamente habían comenzado a enamorarse, y sin darse cuenta, habían caído en la mayor trampa y adicción de la vida: el amor juvenil.

Satisfacer esta necesidad se había convertido en su mejor pasatiempo, siempre que lo mantuvieran oculto, refugiados en su habitación, en un asiento o inclusive en la cama, primero agotando todo posible deseo físico, besando, acariciando, susurrando hermosas palabras que jamás habían dedicado a otro, y luego conversando por largos ratos de cómo les gustaría pasar la tarde, o que harían después de que terminara el siguiente concierto.

—Miku recibirá de nuevo todas las canciones…— dijo Rin con cansancio mientras que se revolcaba sobre las sábanas, tratando de que aquella verdad escupida al aire se disolviera y dejara de serlo.

—Que puedes esperar, ella sigue siendo la más famosa— respondió Len como dejando ir el tema, sin darle demasiada importancia, no deseaba dársela, sentía que cada semana tenían que repetir aquella plática acerca de porque ellos merecían esa fama.

—Deberíamos de ponernos en huelga— expresó Rin mientras que su hermano se levantaba, intentando detenerle colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura —No escribir, no cantar, no presentarnos a ningún concierto hasta que nos den un tercio del tiempo en el escenario— continuó formulando como si aquella ambición valiese de algo.

—Nunca escribimos nuestras propias canciones, últimamente casi no cantamos por culpa del _auto—tune_ — le recordó como usaban aquella infame técnica auditiva para modificar sus voces, algo carente de todo honor ante la vista de ambos —y creo que el Maestro estaría complacido de finalmente poder llenar el repertorio entero de un concierto con nada más que Miku— era severo, pero no dejaba de sentir tanta rabia como la de su gemela, solo que no gustaba exteriorizarla.

—Entonces estamos atrapados en un bucle sin fin— concluyó Rin mientras se erguía, bajando sus piernas de los hombros de su hermano y sentándose sobre la cama, mientras que él buscaba algo en la ´cómoda a contra pared.

Solo decir eso los hacía retomar el segundo asunto delicado que él no se atrevía tratar. Habían sido diez años desde que habían decidido dedicar sus vidas a la música, y solo seis desde que la fama y la farándula los habían consumido en el abrumador mundo de la vida pública y de la alegría falsa que habían de mostrar frente al público. Se habían llegado a preguntar si es que habían hecho lo correcto al elegir aquella vida. Y sin duda alguna, no se podrían arrepentir de haberlo hecho, la gloria y el orgullo de ser ídolos musicales no podría ser jamás sobrepasado por las decepciones y la agonía que traían consigo estas cosas. Por tanto, ahora lo que siempre discutían, interior y exteriormente, era el cuándo terminaría todo aquello para ellos dos. Cuando podrían tener el valor de escapar de esas vidas, de dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese a presentarse en público, o a vender sus talentos a productores obtusos y sin imaginación.

—Todavía hay cosas por las cuales seguir aquí— trató el muchacho de ser positivo con su hermana —No seremos los más famosos, pero al menos tenemos renombre, y te aseguro de que a nuestros fans les dolería si nos fuéramos— se acercó un poco a ella mientras que sostenía un pequeño anillo entre los dedos de la mano izquierda, deslizándolo después en el dedo correspondiente de su mano derecha —Además, aún tenemos muchas otras cosas importantes por las cuales ver— se acercó a su gemela y esta levantó la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse de la cama, juntando sus manos.

Entonces, en sus manos se juntaron los anillos que llevaban desde tan solo un día, aquellos anillos que los comprometían en algo más íntimo y profundo que cualquier otra cosa que los demás pudieran siquiera llegar a comprender.

Situarse a una década de aquel cumpleaños solitario no era solo un capricho numérico. Un día después de su cumpleaños, ambos se sentían eufóricos de poder usar esos anillos sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. La decisión de portar esos anillos, arraigado al entero simbolismo del compromiso era un nuevo giro a sus vidas, tal y como el que habían tenido hace diez años.

Len se acercó lentamente y la besó en los labios, siendo especialmente cariñoso por la forma en la que sostuvo sus hombros. Se sentía bien besar a su prometida. Podía sentir como las cosas habían cambiado, y deseaba que siguieran cambiando, quería que ella siguiera siendo su amada hermana y su pareja de vida, y que más tarde, pudiera volverse su esposa, incluso si tenían que ir en contra de todas las posibilidades.

Aquel compromiso en el que se habían metido habría sido el inicio de su propia historia, una en la cual desafiaron al convencionalismo y al conservacionismo de lo que se supone significaba una pareja normal, en contra de todo prejuicio y de todo pronóstico contrario. Su historia, a los ojos del mundo, acababa no solo con un matrimonio, sino la progenie de su incesto. Superaron las expectativas, y Rin dio a luz a un niño saludable en el día del equinoccio de primavera.

Hasta ese momento, había sido el final de su historia para los ojos del público.

Pero mientras que la historia terminó para la mayoría en el momento en el que Len y Rin renunciaron al proyecto Vocaloid, en busca de obtener una vida más tranquila en las afueras de la ciudad para dedicarse a cuidar a su hijo nacido y a otro más que estaba por llegar, la historia podía seguir y seguir, y para los gemelos no había nada más placentero que seguir agregando capítulos a su epopeya del matrimonio incestuoso.

Para observar la continuación, no es necesario ir diez años más en sus vidas, sino solamente ocho, al tiempo en el que Rin daba a luz a su primera y última hija.

* * *

 **Por aquello que surgió de ese amor.**

Era curioso como la vida se repetía de vez en cuando, algo similar a lo que muchos creerían que es un Déjà vu, pero con sus respectivas distinciones que le permitían a la realidad revivir los momentos. Ese sentimiento de repetir su vida era lo que le ocurría a Tobi en aquella tarde, viéndolo todo desde un punto de vista distinto.

Estaba en una sala de espera, la misma en la que había pasado los primeros momentos de haber sido padre. En sus piernas estaba dormido un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules pacíficamente cerrados. Aquel era su primer nieto, Vigo, de solo ocho años, agotado por haber estado despierto hasta aquellas altas horas de la noche. En el asiento de al lado había otros dos niños un poco menores, Kiiro y Shino, los otros dos hijos que Len y Rin habían tenido con solo un año de diferencia uno del otro. Se sentía dichoso de poder compartir aquel momento con toda su descendencia, pues después de todo, había abandonado a sus hijos por años, todo por culpa de no culpa de un montón de errores absurdos que lo habían hecho fracasar en ser un buen padre.

Había tratado de desechar todo, olvidarse de su exesposa, pero fracasó incluso en olvidarla, y cuando los gemelos se fueron a buscar su sueño a la capital, su madre quedó en soledad, lo que eventualmente la hizo encontrarse de nuevo con él. No bastó con una simple disculpa, ni fue algo de un día para el otro, no al menos para ellos dos, pero para sus hijos, fue una idea desagradable volver a verlo al lado de la única a la que le habían importado.

En el marco de todo el desarrollo del primer embarazo, aquel que dio a Vigo como resultado, las cosas se pusieron peores entre los dos, ahora siendo los padres quienes no se atrevían a perdonar a sus hijos por lo que en aquel momento, era un tabú. Tuvieron que recurrir al más intenso de los amores paternales para poder verlos de vuelta, y tomarlos con el mismo cariño de antes.

Ahora veía el fruto de aquel cambio de decisión, aquellos pequeños lo llamaban " _Abuelo"_ y lo trataban con todo el cariño que aquella palabra conlleva. Su esposa había ido a llevar a sus propias hijas a su hogar en lo que él que quedaba cuidando a sus nietos en las afueras de la sala de parto, en la que su hija había pasado las últimas veintiocho horas, al lado de su hermano y esposo.

Cerró un poco sus ojos. Las horas seguían pasando y esperaba a que sus nietos se mantuvieran tan estáticos como hasta ese momento. Deseaba descansar un poco, pues todo el asunto le había sido extremadamente agotador desde el inicio. Su mente no dejaba de revolotear por la blanca habitación, como si cada que llegase a una esquina, confrontaba de nuevo a los problemas que podrían acabar con la vida de Rin si es que las cosas se complicaban. Cualquier cosa podría pasar en esa clase de situaciones.

Perdió un poco el sentido del horario, hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo hizo despertarse de un sueño poco lúcido y grisáceo, quizá de lo mismo que había pensado hasta caer en ese inconforme sueño. Su hijo salió de la sala de partos, estaba hecho un desastre mayor a lo que podría haber imaginado. Se notaba que no había dormido, y que había tenido su mente en un lugar completamente distinto, sobre todo por como divagaba de un lado a otro incluso ya fuera del epicentro de sus preocupaciones.

Tobi tardó un poco en poder reanimar su cuerpo tras el despertar. A lo lejos escuchaba algunas voces de los internos curando a los ancianos de las salas aledañas en donde estos comenzaban a despertar, y por las ventanas posteriores, entraba un poco de luz gris previa al alba.

—Len— Le habló con un sentimiento enteramente dolido, como si tuviese que predecir un control de daños con su voz —¿Y Rin?— no se atrevió a que su pregunta pudiese predecir una sola posibilidad. Su hijo solamente se volteó y respondió con una mirada tranquila, algo que jamás habría mostrado de haberse encontrado su gemela con una fatalidad. No obstante, sus manos seguían temblando, por lo que fue al asunto obvio que había de ser contestado.

—Está bien…— respiró un poco para hacer memoria, concentrándose en aquello que iba a decir —El bebé… nació bien, es una niña— solo mencionar esas palabras restauraron el abatido espíritu de su padre, quien se levantó con cuidado de no tumbar a su nieto y se acercó a él, abrazándolo con estima.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes— expresó con su voz casi rompiéndose de la alegría, pues en su mente se había completado aquel cuadro perfecto que componía a sus hijos con toda su familia, ahora con la adición perfecta de una hija menor —Debes de estar muy cansado, y no me imagino como debe de estar Rin— se separó un poco y palpó los hombros de Len como si hubiera cumplido uno de los mayores logros de la vida.

—Ella sigue en observación, no pudo recibir a la bebé en sus brazos, se desmayó al final… pero está estable— su voz sonaba esperanzada, como quien tiene que buscar razones para tenerla —Puedes entrar a ver a la bebé si quieres en unos momentos… se llama Mili— ahora trataba de contagiar el ánimo, y había razone para sentirlo, una nueva vida acababa de llegar al mundo, y no obstante, la lentitud de su tono, hacía parecer que se estaba perdiendo su propia vida, al perderse la que era más cercana a él.

Tobi trató de serenarse en ese momento. Sabía que contarle su experiencia personal cuando los vio a ellos nacer no serviría, había contado esa historia miles de veces hasta hartar la empatía, solo le quedaba emplearla, de la manera más cuidadosa posible. —Hijo, voy a llamar a tu madre para decirle que venga por los niños, y nosotros los prepararemos y los llevaremos a la escuela…— explicó de manera tranquila —Tu no te tienes que preocupar por nada, tienes que estar con Rin y con tu nueva hija— Len agradeció inmensamente por aquella acción, abrazándolo con fuerza que solo un hijo podría convertir en amor.

—Antes de que se vayan, necesito que vean a su nueva nieta ¿De acuerdo? No pueden irse sin verla— le dijo como si se tratara de alguna clase de confidencialidad, solamente alejándose un poco de él, antes de volver a abrir la puerta de la que había salido.

—Lo haremos— confirmó Tobi mientras que regresaba a la silla en la que había estado sentado y puso su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de Vigo, cuidándolo con este gesto.

Len entró de nuevo a la sala en la que había estado, era una sección entera del hospital dedicada a la maternidad, en donde los niños ruidosos como sus otros hijos ya no estaban permitidos. Antes de dirigirse a la habitación en donde estaba su esposa, se detuvo un rato a observar a través de un cristal a las diminutas mesas sobre las cuales estaban colocados una veintena de recién nacidos, todos ellos cubiertos casi por completo con mantas, y dormidos plácidamente tras la extenuante labor del parto o posteriores primeras interacciones con el mundo fuera de su progenitora. Len reconocía a su pequeña Mili, era la cuarta de izquierda a derecha de la fila central, ¿Cómo no conocer y amar esas pequeñas mejillas rosadas, los mechones de cabello casi transparente, y esa expresión de alegría y paz que daba su pequeña sonrisa desdentada?

Era el cuarto parto, y no obstante, se sentía completamente diferente y único a las otras tres veces que antecedieron a esa sobredosis de emociones; no solo porque fuera ahora una niña, sino simplemente porque aquellas otras experiencias no lo habían preparado a la euforia del momento como tal.

Pero el mismo sentimiento que le insistía que esa pequeña creatura se convirtiera en lo más protegido del mundo, era exactamente el mismo que con los demás hijos a los que les había dado la vida. Puso su frente contra el vidrio, respirando por unos instantes, tratando de tomar el valor necesario para caminar hacia la siguiente sala en donde lo estaría esperando su esposa.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, sabiendo que dejaría atrás a su pequeña, pero que estaría segura; era momento de ir a ver a quien tantas veces había llamado "princesa". Pidió unas cuantas indicaciones y se encontró con unas cuantas enfermeras que le dificultaron un poco el paso, hasta dar con el doctor, quien estaba afuera de la habitación de Rin. Este le entregó el diagnóstico, y le hizo saber que ya se lo había dado a ella, siendo que esta misma se lo pidió, con la intención de poder comprenderlo de la mejor manera para cuando su gemelo ingresara a la habitación.

Tardó un poco en poder entenderlo en cuanto el doctor se lo explicó, pero lo alivió un poco saber que ella se encontraba a salvo y en buen estado, y que incluso había recuperado ya más la conciencia que antes. Para el momento en el que sus manos estuvieron tranquilas, abrió la puerta y pasó con cuidado, encontrando a su esposa recostada en la cama, con el cabello desordenado en todas direcciones sobre la almohada, y las manos, algo pálidas sobre los lados del colchón. Trató de silenciar lo más posible sus pasos, pero solamente de cerrar la puerta ella se despertó.

Tal vez jamás se habían encontrado en esa situación, en donde se encontraran tan indistintamente vulnerables. Conforme caminaba hacia ella, un terrible sentimiento comenzaba a invadirlo, pero no era algo novedoso en su interior, era lo mismo que había sentido al verla desmayándose tras haber dado a luz a la pequeña Mili. Ese sentimiento de que escapaba, de que de pronto estaría en otro lugar, más lejos que nunca antes, y que no importaba que tanto él tratara de ayudarla, o de sostenerla en sus brazos, no podía evitar que se fuera.

—Hola, Lenny— le saludó ella, reuniendo la suficiente energía para agudizar la voz a un tono como el que siempre usaba al saludarle. El solamente pudo devolverle el saludo abrazándola con fuerza, expresando esa enorme necesidad que tenía por sentirla de cerca, a su lado, en un lugar en donde no pudiera ser arrebatada de sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó como si fuera algo estandarizado preguntarlo de aquella forma.

—Estoy bien, ya puedo mantenerme despierta, pero estoy muy cansada— movió débilmente sus manos, tras haber separado el abrazo —Creo que tendré que quedarme otro rato aquí en el hospital hasta que me recupere por completo— habló con cierta gracia, recordando la eterna lucha por los quehaceres a los que ellos dos se enfrentaban día con día, como si aquello fuera una pequeña vacación.

—Está bien, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, mamá y papá llevarán a los niños a la escuela, y podrás ver a Mili en unas horas, pasaremos el resto del día los tres juntos— redujo todo a la forma más simple posible, ayudando a no debilitar los pocos ánimos que tenía su gemela, y pudo sentir como había funcionado, al verla sonreír con plenitud, al escucharlo referirse a la nueva bebé de una manera tan inclusiva.

—Solamente dame un par de días y volveré a estar como nueva— trató de estirarse un poco, acomodarse de la mejor manera en el colchón, pero no había recuperado suficiente fuerza en sus piernas, cayendo nuevamente de manera estrepitosa sobre la cama, respirando profundamente antes de tratar de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

—Rin… el doctor dijo…— trató de comenzar la discusión, tomar el tema por el frente y no salir acobardado —dijo que hubo… complicaciones— se acercó a ella y trató de sentarse a su lado, colocando su pierna sobre un lado de la cama, acariciando su cabello.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?— preguntó Rin mientras que abría sus ojos, ahora se notaba una mirada de incomodidad —Ya sé que pasó, no te preocupes, es solo un sangrado, pasó por haber tenido ya varios partos naturales, mamá tuvo uno igual cuando nacimos nosotros— trató de sonreír y de poner su mejor ánimo para su gemelo. Pero él parecía no reaccionar de buena manera, parecía ser que el asunto le seguía preocupando.

—Perdiste mucha sangre… y te desmayaste cuando yo todavía no podía ni siquiera recuperarme de la impresión por haber visto por primera vez a Mili— admitió avergonzado —Nunca te había visto irte de esa forma… nunca te había visto tan… inconsciente— con eso no solamente se refería a un simple desmayo. Simplemente jamás la había visto desvanecerse hasta el punto de quedar completamente apartada de cualquier clase de señal externa, de su voz, de sus movimientos, y de cualquier otra cosa. No lo iba a admitir, porque sabía que la lastimaría más que con cualquier insulto posible, pero había imaginado que iba a morir en ese instante, y aquel, por la naturaleza compartida de su relación, era el más aterrador de los futuros ideados.

—Tranquilo, sabes que jamás te dejaré solo— deseaba hacer valer esa promesa con algo más que la mera experiencia de toda una vida —No podría irme sin ti— trató de reír un poco, no era fácil acercarse tanto a esa temible implicación del final de la vida.

—Ni yo sin ti— respondió él, aludiendo lejanamente a aquel tema que superaba cualquiera de los tabúes. Nunca, de manera seria, habían hablado acerca de aquel tema. Los únicos momentos en los cuales mencionaban sus muertes, eran en aquellos en los que eran demasiado pequeños para siquiera jurar algo, cuando su relación apenas comenzaba, les motivaba la idea romántica de una muerte inspirada en la obra de Romeo y Julieta, irse juntos, tal y como al nacer, abandonando el mundo como lo habían habitado.

Luego, al comenzar a crecer más y más, el tema se perdió entre la esperanza de tener una vida plena, tanto como se pudiera. Y eventualmente lograron tener esa vida que se prometieron, y olvidaron el tema de los sacrificios, del abandono del mundo, ignorando la muerte para centrarse en la vida.

Pero toda esa nueva situación tan cercana a la muerte les había hecho recordar todo aquello de pronto. Era momento de dejar de lado todas aquellas ilusiones románticas del pasado, ese sueño imposible del sacrificio mutuo y del abandono del mundo de manera simultánea. Ahora tenían la familia que tanto deseaban, no podían quitarse la vida si el otro sufría de una muerte repentina que los separase de pronto.

¿Realmente serían capaces de vivir sin el otro de pasar eso? Sabían que la edad iba a dificultar más y más aquel deseo de mantenerse juntos, pero ver el futuro de manera que podrían llegar a estar sin el otro, los dejaba paralizados del miedo.

Len solamente se mantuvo abrazándola, llorando silenciosamente. No se volvió a hablar como el tema, no hubo más consuelo que esas solas palabras que se habían compartido anteriormente. Solo tuvieron que disfrutar de aquel silencio tranquilo con el que se disfrutaba más la presencia que el sonido. En un par de horas, una de las enfermeras fue con ellos y los despertó a ambos. El tema se perdió por completo mientras que pasaban el resto de su tarde prometida con la pequeña Mili. Rin la amantó por primera vez, y trató de mantenerla dormida, viéndola despertar solamente unos cuantos minutos. Pudieron ver sus ojos azul claro, tan claros el cielo de un día despejado.

Nada más salió de lo normal por sobre cualquiera de las otras sesiones de parto de sus hijos anteriores. Solamente que al ser una niña, tuvieron en mente desde ese momento que sería más delicada que sus hijos, y por lo tanto, requeriría mayor cuidado, aunque el futuro les demostraría lo contrario.

Dieron de alta a Rin unos días después, pero los meses siguientes continuó presentando problemas. Eventualmente, hubo una situación anómala con una hemorragia uterina, y tuvieron que realizarle una histerectomía, operación en la cual se extrae el útero. Aquella pérdida le afectó por los siguientes años de manera emocional, de una manera que siempre fue difícil exteriorizar con cualquier otro que no fuera Len. Pero supo sobreponerse, intentando llevarlo todo con la mayor indiferencia posible, viendo primero por sus hijos y agradeciendo la oportunidad de haber podido tener cuatro antes de haber sufrido de aquello.

* * *

 **..Desde el inicio hasta el final…**

Pasaron varios años siendo padres de aquellos niños a los que habían concebido con tanto amor. Len se preocupó por encontrar un trabajo que pudiera mantenerlos a todos, dándole la mejor educación que los ahorros de sus tiempos como Vocaloids podían permitirles. Rin volvió a reunirse con Miku durante un tiempo para revivir parte del enorme legado que habían dejado atrás, y aunque tuvo a Len apoyándole por un tiempo, el nacimiento de su cuarta hija y su consecuente operación le hizo cambiar de opinión acerca del asunto, y decidió dejar los escenarios para siempre, tratando de concentrarse solamente en el cuidado de sus hijos, aunque eventualmente esto también le aburrió, y terminó trabajando en la misma oficina que su esposo, siendo que ambos se habían dedicado a cosas similares.

Ocurrieron muchas cosas que solamente un padre podría identificar como propias. Un montón de navidades se fueron acumulando entre festejos de cumpleaños y vacaciones, con sus relatos habituales, y crónicas que marcaron la vida de buenas o malas maneras. Vigo comenzó a hacer amigos en la escuela, y pasado más el tiempo, los rumores de su concepción incestuosa lo hicieron ganar enemigos lamentables.

Sus dos hermanos, Kiiro y Shino, pudieron vivir con un poco más de tranquilidad. Kiiro, siendo casi exactamente un año mayor a Shino, juró desde que tuvo uso de razón a proteger a su hermano menor, pues este había nacido con una discapacidad visual que lo hacía prácticamente ciego, dedicando su tiempo completo a ser su "lazarillo". No les costó trabajo volverse inseparables, casi como gemelos, y siempre siendo mejores amigos.

Mili, por su parte, fue quien más admiró la etapa de ídolos musicales de sus padres, llegando a contagiarse de la pasión fanática que miles habían tenido durante el mayor auge del proyecto Vocaloid. Pese a que con el tiempo, dicho fanatismo, u obsesión fueron desapareciendo de ella, algo que jamás la abandonó fue el gran respeto que ellos dos lograron inspirarle por haberse mantenido como estrellas a tan temprana edad.

Pero al pasar más y más años, lo inevitable pasó, y cada uno de sus hijos comenzó a partir en busca de su propio camino, como ellos lo hicieron en su momento. Vigo dejó a sus padres cuando tenía tan solo veintidós años, dejándolos de lado para internarse de lleno en la carrera militar que había elegido; Mili fue quien más le extrañó de todos, pues para ella, era su hermano favorito, su protector y caballero en armadura blanca.

Dos años después, Kiiro y Shino se fueron del hogar Kagamine, buscando una carrera en el mundo culinario en conjunto, tras una búsqueda incansable por una carrera en la cual ambos pudieran ser útiles, sin necesidad de separarse y por supuesto, algo por lo cual sintieran pasión.

La última en irse, como era de esperar, fue Mili, quien dejó a sus padres un mes después de que ellos dos habían cumplido un lustro desde su llegada al mundo. La más pequeña, aunque deseaba seguir a Vigo en su camino, nunca pudo alcanzarlo en los lejanos horizontes a los que logró conquistar en su carrera. Ella misma tuvo una visión diferente, enamorándose de las estrellas y del firmamento, la bóveda celeste, el infinito inalcanzable y distante. Se retiró a seguir con sus estudios en Europa, no sin antes despedirse de ellos de la manera más emotiva de todas.

Fue un día algo difícil, había comprado los boletos de avión para su hija, como símbolo de tu incondicional apoyo. Luego de llevarla al aeropuerto, se despidieron entre abrazos y palabras de cariño, prometiéndose el uno al otro que no llorarían con tal de no preocupar a la menor de sus hijas, y no mantenerla atada a ellos.

Dejarla ir era algo necesario, pero pese a las horas que habían pasado discutiéndolo, tratando de amortiguar el abandono. Pero de nuevo, tal y como con su nacimiento, las experiencias con sus otros hijos tampoco los prepararon para el cambio que enfrentarían al no tenerla de manear habitual a su lado.

Regresaron a la casa, apenas siendo esto una necesidad, podrían haberse quedado viendo al cielo en el que el avión se había desvanecido por horas y horas, como si esperasen su repentino retorno. Pero sabían que eso no ocurriría. Era apenas enero, y no podrían volver a verla hasta ya habiendo entrado el verano, al igual que a sus otros tres hijos. Ninguno de ellos los necesitaba ya, habían logrado criar a cuatro personas que se volvieron independientes. Y quizá ese era el más agridulce de los placeres de su vida, saber que los habían elevado hasta ese punto en el que podían volar por sí mismos, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Casi no conversaron el resto del día, comieron rápidamente y para cuando el sol se ocultó, tan temprano como lo hacía en invierno, ambos se retiraron a su habitación, no sin antes contemplar la soledad de aquella casa que les había servido como hogar y refugio. Dos pisos, cinco habitaciones, ahora cuatro vacías, era todo lo que quedaba. La soledad, el silencio de los pasillos, de los baños y del enorme jardín, era todo lo que quedaba aparte de ellos dos.

Rin se sentó en la cama mientras que Len comenzaba a cepillar sus dientes, haciéndolo todo de manera mecánica. Tenían que ir al trabajo al día siguiente, y tendrían que hacerlo durante unos cuantos años más antes de ganar el estatus que les permitiría jubilarse y gozar de una pensión. Ni siquiera era la hora de dormir, pero la oscuridad de la tarde los hacía sentir más decaídos de lo que la situación de aquel día los había colocado en primer lugar.

Al salir del baño, Len encontró a su hermana recostada de lado, dándole la espalda. Se acercó a ella y se sentó, girando un poco mientras que sus manos se acercaba sobre la sábana a la espalda de su gemela.

La escuchó respirar, no sollozaba, como pensaba en un inicio, así que solamente trató de recostarse a su lado, pasando sus manos por la cintura, apoyando su cara entre el cuello y el hombro, dejando que su cabello rubio acariciara su cara.

—¿Somos buenos padres?— le cuestionó ella mientras que recibía sus manos su las sujetaba entre las suyas, acariciándolas delicadamente, elevando su respiración para evitar dejar salir sollozos.

—Claro que sí, mira tan solo el gran trabajo que hemos hecho con nuestros hijos, los logramos apoyar tanto que ya no nos necesitan, son completamente independientes— se aproximó a esas palabras de tal manera que no lo hiciera sonar como algo cruel.

—Lo sé, y supongo que para eso fue para lo que los trajimos al mundo...— musitó lentamente su esposa mientras que reflexionaba —Para que pudieran hacer sus propias vidas, seguir sus propias pasiones…— no valía de nada seguir pensando en las posibilidades alternas de lo que jampas podría ser, y de lo que jamás debería de ser.

—Y las están viviendo, y volverán algún día para poder contarnos todo lo que hicieron y lo que lograron— se notaba que Len lo veía todo de la manera más positiva posible, aunque esa actitud hubiera nacido justamente en el momento en el que la vio tan decaída sobre las sábanas.

—Espero que lo hagan, porque ninguno de ellos se molestó en decirnos hasta cuando volverían— trató de levantarse un poco, pero solamente se giró y encaró a su gemelo, pasando sus manos por el torso y acurrucándose con él, aspirando profundamente y tratando de acomodarse para dormir.

—Creo que tendremos a Vigo el día de su cumpleaños, con suerte podremos tener a los cuatro de vuelta— se rio un poco más mientras que cerraba sus ojos, preparándose para una corta siesta.

—Sería bueno tenerlos aquí…— musitó ella mientras que lamía sus labios —Pareciera que los necesitamos a nuestro lado todo el tiempo… creo que de verdad nos hemos vuelto viejos— se burló mientras que lo decía de manera más irónica que sintiéndolo realmente.

—No… no nos hemos vuelto viejos, simplemente los tuvimos con nosotros demasiado tiempo, ahora no podemos vivir sin ellos, es algo normal para cualquier padre— se apresuró a contestar, quería alejar cualquier pensamiento de vejez de su mente, eso no le había ayudado años atrás, y menos lo haría ahora que había llegado a los cincuenta años. Era solo en inicio de su filosofía para evitar sentir cansancio por la vida.

—Pero nuestro trabajo está hecho, tú lo dijiste— replicó ella —Ahora solo nos queda envejecer juntos, ¿No?— lo hacía sonar demasiado pesimista, pero para Len, esas palabras. Ella se centraba más en la acción de envejecer, como si fuese un proceso ya iniciado y con un final determinado, pero para Len, esa frase solo implicaba un periodo, en el cual el final era **ser** viejos, sin necesidad de sentirse así antes. Aun les quedaban muchas cosas por vivir, o al menos así lo veía él. La vida no terminaba solo porque sus hijos no estaban más junto a ellos; al contrario, podía ser un nuevo comienzo.

—Pues nos falta mucho para envejecer, mírate en el espejo, tienes cincuenta años, y si no lo supiera, diría que rondas los treinta— se atrevió a tocar ese delicado hilo de las edades una vez más, pero Rin tomó todo el alago de la mejor manera posible. Ella solamente se sonrojó; detestaba verse en el espejo y notar las ligeras arrugas debajo de sus ojos o en su frente, pero tampoco iba a pensar que se veía demasiado vieja, sabía que se había conservado gracias a lo que era una vida sana en general, de entre ejercicio y buena alimentación. En general, su cabello seguía siendo rubio, un poco menos claro, pero su cuerpo, pese a verse ligeramente más grueso, seguía conservando su buena forma.

—Tú en cambio te vez demasiado viejo— respondió sin vergüenza alguna —Mírate, ¿Qué le pasó al adorable _shota_ que solía ser mi hermano?— pasó sus manos por su barbilla, tenía un poco de barba con la cual sus dedos hacía fricción, algo que él ya se había acostumbrado a dejarse con el tiempo. El resto de su cuerpo seguía ajustándose a la definición de _delicia_ que Rin tenía para solo para su hombre ideal. Se había mantenido en forma, aprovechando la edad para desarrollar más músculo, y aunque su piel era ahora más áspera, no dejó nunca de delinear una figura envidiable.

—Tu misma lo viste crecer y convertirse en lo que tienes frente a ti ahora— parecía sentirse orgulloso de poder dejar de lado la ridiculez de ser clasificado como o etiquetado dentro de aquello que tanto detestaba. Decidió abandonar las palabras y solamente besarle en los labios de manera apasionada, volviendo de pronto al momento en el que ella era lo único que importaba. Ella correspondió y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, progresando a lo que ya conocían como por protocolo, pero que siempre resultaba espontaneo a su propia manera. Solo quedaba una cosa, y eso era tratar de disfrutar de la vida solitaria que les había restado tras el crecimiento de sus niños. Y si ellos dos sabían de algo, era como disfrutar estando solos.

* * *

… **Y sin que nada los pudiera separar.**

Al siguiente día, ambos regresaron al trabajo como en cualquier otro día de entre semana, pero particularmente más alegres de lo que cualquiera persona enterada hubiera esperado. Más tarde salieron con sus amigos, Gumi, Lily, Miku y Kaito, quienes comenzaron a verlos de manera más común saliendo con ellos o en distintos eventos sociales. Y no solamente era con sus amigos, usaban cualquier excusa para pasear juntos por la ciudad en las tardes y en las noches de los fines de semana; yendo al cine juntos, visitando parques o atracciones turísticas que jamás visitaban y cenando fuera de casa cada tercer día, tan solo para despejar ese clima hogareño al que se habían acostumbrado por treinta años.

Había quien decía que la vida iniciaba a los cuarenta, Rin sonreía y decía que la vida comenzaba a los cincuenta, aludiendo a su experiencia personal, tan solo tras unos meses de disfrutar de esa paz y soledad, aunque dentro de lo que decía, quedaba implícito que no toda la vida era goce, como cualquiera hubiera deducido por esa respuesta a la frase popular, había días en donde extrañaban a sus hijos, y otros en donde temían por ellos después de que pasara un solo día sin que llamaran o que como mínimo mandara un signo de vida.

Len, por el contrario, decía que él no había vuelto a nacer en ningún momento, sino que siempre había estado vivo, desde que había estado al lado de su esposa. Una respuesta melosa, y hasta cierto punto, que hartaba a sus amigos cercanos quienes se atenían a que ellos presumieran constantemente de lo que hasta a hora nombraban literalmente un matrimonio de toda la vida.

El trabajo se volvía menos pesado, y las tardes se pasaban más lentas al tenerlo todo libre solo para los dos. Los días festivos llegaron y sus cuatro hijos retornaron para todas ellas. Se divirtieron como en los primeros días más plenos de la familia, cada uno con sus cambios. Así pasaron los meses, y eventualmente los años, contándolos todos como si fueran simplemente capítulos en un libro visto en retrospectiva.

Quince años después de despedir a Mili para que iniciara una vida por separado, llegó la época en la que tuvieron que dejar de trabajar de manera definitiva, obteniendo su pensión, y suficiente dinero para disfrutar de lo que les quedara de vida. El día en el que salieron por completo, se les hizo una pequeña fiesta en la oficina gubernamental en la que trabajaron, entre pocos conocidos, debido a la constante rotación de puestos de trabajo. Se les dio pequeños regalos como muestra de gratitud por sus servicios, y luego tuvieron su propia fiesta en su casa, en donde asistieron todos sus amigos nuevamente. Muchos llamaban a esa situación un _ante—funeral_ o simplemente _funeral de práctica_ , justificándose en que era el final de sus vidas útiles. Lo cierto es que ya no podían hacer sus trabajos respectivos, no por falta de energía o de agilidad mental, sino por mera burocracia.

Tampoco podían cantar, pero eso no les impidió seguir en el mundo creativo, siendo consultores para las nuevas generaciones de Vocaloids, aun administradas por el mismo representante que los llevó a ellos a la fama. Pero mientras que muchos pensaban que podrían haberse dado por un simple retiro pacífico, ellos solo vieron más y más oportunidades para disfrutar de su vida.

Así era, como a la edad de setenta años, se les podía ver bailando juntos en un crucero que se había detenido turísticamente en la Bahía de Banderas, aprendiendo un vals centenario de origen mexicano mientras que estaban rodeados de otras parejas de adultos mayores, todos ellos de partes distintas del mundo. Aquel viaje duraría un año, y visitaría todas las costas de américa latina, pasando por el sur de Argentina y del océano antártico, ahora con una temperatura superior a la de años atrás. Fue una de sus más grandes aventuras, y fue algo que ocurrió cuando se suponía, debían de haber acabado con sus vidas útiles, según las opiniones de los demás. Visitaron centenares de playas, caminaron siempre tomado de la mano con sus gorros para protegerse del fuerte sol de los trópicos y del ecuador, dejando una impresión agradable en las personas con quienes interactuaban como una agradable pareja de adultos mayores.

Les gustaba dar impresiones agradables. Sabían que habían cambiado un poco. El cabello de Len se había puesto completamente blanco, y lo ataba de manera despreocupada, dejando caer el resto de su cabello, a diferencia de como antiguamente lo levantaba. Rin, por su parte, reconocía su cara arrugada ahora, aunque prefería mantenerla de la manera más tersa posible, algo en su interior le decía que era mejor dejar que la edad la llevara de manera tranquila.

Para cuando terminaron aquel viaje, pasaron otro año más visitando las localidades de su propio país, y luego decidieron quedarse con tranquilidad en su propio hogar. Se habían vuelto abuelos hace unos años, y ahora veían a sus bisnietos naciendo y surgiendo, proliferando su propio legado. Sintieron la muerte de sus padres cuando llegó el momento, viendo primero la muerte de su padre, y un año después la de su madre.

Sintieron después como pasaba toda la vida a una increíble velocidad, realizando viajes anuales a otros países, asistiendo a las fiestas de cumpleaños de toda la familia Kagamine de la que eran patriarcas, y de pronto se veían recordando esos años del retiro con gran felicidad, solamente esperando a una nueva fiesta, a algún nuevo convivio para ser familia.

Al llegar a los ochenta y cinco años, ya se encontraban cansados. Habían dejado la vida de los viajes, la vida de los paseos nocturnos por la ciudad, e incluso las salidas al cine, reemplazándolo por simples caminatas en los parques y los jardines de la ciudad, tomando clases en las escuelas locales para aprender a pintar, o enseñando a los niños a tocar instrumentos. Tuvieron que sobrellevar la tragedia de su hogar incendiándose mientras habían salido en la última vez, pero lejos de quedar desahuciados, fueron apoyados por sus hijos, quienes les consiguieron una nueva casa para ellos dos, en un recinto privado en donde podrían cuidar a un par de adultos mayores como ellos.

Vivían en una casa de un estilo más tradicional, aunque más nueva que la primera que habían tenido. Tenían un pequeño jardín en el cual Rin le gustaba sentarse con las piernas juntas, cerrando sus ojos y respirando. Len, quien era el que más se movía, iba de la cocina a la sala, y llevaba siempre algo para Rin. Se sentaba junto a ella y le tomaba la mano, para después pasarle sus medicinas, que se volvían más necesarias conforme seguían creciendo. Luego de eso, le ayudaría a curar una herida que se había hecho al caer sobre su propia rodilla, todo a causa de tratar de correr en el pequeño parque que quedaba dentro del mismo coto en el que vivían, persiguiendo a unos niños quienes habían sido irrespetuosos, les había dado caza exitosamente, sin lamentarse por el dolor de la caída, pero lo resintió más tarde, al darse cuenta de que el dolor ya no se iba con un poco de descanso.

—Vieja tonta— le solía decir Len, solamente usando las mismas palabras que ella usaba con él —Algún día nos vas a terminar matando a los dos, es todo lo que nos falta— cubría su rodilla con una venda, su piel era algo flácida, sus músculos se sentían débiles, incluso si intentaba flexionarlos.

—Diviértete un poco de vez en cuando Lenny— respondía ella con ternura mientras se apoyaba en él para volver a acomodar sus piernas y sentarse tranquilamente —Sé que cuando nos llegue, yo estaré divirtiéndome, tu estarás quejándote como siempre— se burlaba con un tono bastante alegre, sabiendo siempre que la broma seguía de esa manera, sobretodo porque en esos últimos años, Len se había vuelto sumamente cascarrabias.

La volvió a tomar de la cintura y la acercó a sí mismo, besando su frente y acomodando su cabeza sobre su propio hombro —Solo no te vayas sin mí— sintió más para sus adentro aquella sola frase que cualquier otra, después de eso, guardando silencio. Sus pláticas se volvían cada vez más reducidas, como si toda posible palabra, toda posible frase, ya hubiera sido compartida entre ellos dos.

Más tarde, terminaban su día limpiando sus dientes, colocándose sus ropas cómodas, y durmiendo casi al instante en el que se recostaban. Las noches de pasión habían acabado casi una década atrás, aunque trataron de mantenerlo de la mejor manera posible, al final no pudieron sobrepasar el cansancio físico ni los problemas que sobrellevaba agitarse de esa manera, más aún, porque con la costumbre que tenían, era probable que sus corazones ya no soportaran la fuerza del éxtasis del orgasmo. Fue un acuerdo silencioso, con el cual decidieron simplemente mantener sus noches con tranquilidad e intimidad como antes.

Ya no queda mucho por decir acerca de la siguiente década. Pasaban gran parte del día sentados, viendo películas y programas de los años en los cuales habían sido padres, tratando de tomar lo mejor que había de su época, conservarlo como un recuerdo. De vez en cuando veían las noticias, y si lo hacían, dejaban el canal durante casi todo el día, pero al final les resultó algo deprimente, no por todas las calamidades que seguían ocurriendo, o por como la vida humana no se había vuelto más valiosa que en los días en los que habían nacido, significando que casi todo seguía igual en el mundo; lo miraban todo de manera deprimente, debido a que con esas noticias, surgían aquellas que hablaban de los avances en las ciencias y las tecnologías, que iluminaban el camino para la juventud, pero no para ellos. Quizá sus tataranietos, lograrían ver el primer reactor de fusión fría que resolvería los problemas energéticos de la humanidad, y los nietos de estos, el cómo se lanzaba la primera nave espacial con propósitos de exploración extra solar, llevándolos a la infinidad del espacio. Agradecían que su tiempo de vida les hubiera dado para ver el descubrimiento de la vida fuera de la tierra, y de poder ver como los problemas ambientales comenzaban a ser solucionados, prometiendo un futuro para su descendencia.

Al final, no les quedaba nada más que esperar, no podían mentirle a nadie, ni menos entre ellos, y aunque nunca lo dijeron, sabían que el final se acercaría pronto

* * *

 **Un amor que trascendió sus vidas.**

La cosa no ocurrió de manera dramática ni instantánea. Rin había sido internada por ciertos problemas en el corazón, temiendo que el pudiera desembocar en algo peor, fue encargada a la zona de cuidados intensivos. Para Len, esto fue devastador, más que nada porque los enfermeros solo permitían que la viera durante ocho miserables horas, argumentando que no estaba permitido que los familiares pasaran todo el día allí dentro. Nunca entendían que eran más que familiares.

Trataron de convencerlo para que regresara a su casa, en lugar de quedarse en la sala de espera a dormir, preocupando a los demás familiares de gente enferma de que pudiera sufrir de un accidente al dormir en las poco fiables bancas del lugar. No sirvió de nada que su propia familia fuese quien lo llevara a otro lugar, pues tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad, escapó corriendo para intentar ver a su querida gemela en el hospital. Solo sabía que quería estar con ella, y hasta cierto punto, era todo lo que le importaba. Finalmente, él mismo sucumbió ante un paro cardiorrespiratorio del que fue apenas salvado por un grupo de transeúntes mientras trataba de correr por una avenida poco transitada; tuvo que ser llevado de urgencia al mismo hospital en donde se atendía su esposa, quien en esa misma hora, quizá solo por unos cuantos minutos, habría sufrido un problema si no idéntico, al menos simultaneo, y quizá, solamente para los que creyeron, relativo de alguna manera.

Vigo, si primer hijo, quien había ganado la influencia necesaria, hizo todo lo posible para que ambos fueran puestos en la misma sala de observación, amenazando con comprar el hospital y despedir hasta el último interno si no le obedecían. Las reglas cambiaron para ellos dos: dormirían juntos, comerían juntos, serían bañados y atendidos juntos, todo lo que fuera necesario, hasta que cualquier cosa mejorara en su condición.

Aquello duró casi un año. Esa estadía demacrada que habría sido de solo unas semanas, quizá un mes a más tardar, se convirtió en una costumbre para Len y Rin, menos indolora que de haber sido por separado. Se volvieron personalidades entre las enfermeras y los médicos, al igual que como aquellos niños que tenían que permanecer en observación constante debido a los medicamentos experimentales, o de los pacientes que sufrían de algún problema de memoria a corto plazo que los excluía como miembros productivos de la sociedad.

Pero las cosas no durarían de esa forma para siempre, y todos lo sabían, en especial ellos dos. Sin importar las visitas, los diagnósticos que parecían ser positivos, o las veces en las que eran mencionados en los noticieros locales. El único que no parecía comprenderlo, era Vigo, quien con todas sus capacidades, seguía suministrando medicamentos a sus padres, cosas que se supone repararían sus corazones, aliviarían sus pulmones, reconstruirían sus desgastados sistemas nerviosos, en fin, cosas que sin necesidad de exagerar, prometían la inmortalidad.

Solo hizo falta un día repentino en el cual Rin perdió la conciencia tan pronto como trató de poner un pie en el suelo. Un agudo dolor en la parte posterior de la nuca, junto con una pulsación afilada en el corazón le impedían moverse de la cama, a ella y por lo tanto también a Len, quien no se había alejado de su lado ni en un solo momento, aunque él mismo tampoco estaba en la mejor de las condiciones, no desde que había rechazado la noción preventiva de que se le colocase un aparato que le ayudaría a respirar. Nadie sabía porque había rechazado aquello, siendo que era un asunto del cual podía depender su vida; solo hacía falta indagar un poco en su mente, y descubrir que su verdadero temor no era depender de una máquina, o una simple operación que podría fracasar, sino de que esta tuviera éxito, que su problema se acabase y que las medicinas le permitieran vivir aún más de lo que ya había llego, cuando las mismas medicinas no podían encontrar la solución para el problema de su hermana. La sola idea de Vivir para siempre, o siquiera un día más sin ella, le resultaba la más aterradora de todas.

Aquella condición tan precaria preocupaba por sobre todo a Vigo, él era el único que pasaba horas observándolos, sentado en una frente a un vidrio polarizado desde el cual se podían ver a los gemelos recostados en la cama, al lado de sus amigos quienes lo habían introducido en la carrera militar que se convertiría en su destino. La el día anterior había hablado por última vez con ellos dos, alcanzándolos apenas en los más mínimos instantes de conciencia. Había ofrecido una operación riesgosa, algo que solamente podría funcionar con gente joven, para solucionar el problema de Rin, y así impulsar a Len a que tomara el tratamiento que se hacía necesario para su supervivencia.

Pero por más que trató de suavizar sus palabras, no pudo evitar palabras que indicaban lo ultimado de los métodos que usarían. No pudo convencerlos de nada, llegando ante el hartazgo al ver como no podía hacerlos responder a sus peticiones. La última cosa que logró escuchar de ellos dos, fue primeramente a Len, quien miró a su hijo a los ojos, y con el esfuerzo máximo de sus agotados pulmones, musitó —Gracias por haber sido nuestro hijo— en un susurro casi imperceptible, que por poco se perdía en la nada de la habitación, entre los sonidos de las maquinas que censaban y exhibían su estado.

Antes de que el primogénito pudiera reaccionar, su madre habló con mayor claridad —Fuiste lo mejor que surgió de nuestro amor— agregando a lo que había dicho su hermano, acariciando la mano de su hijo antes de volver a dormir plácidamente.

Vigo tuvo que salir de la habitación en ese momento, dejándolos sin contestación, aunque no hubiera sido posible que lo escucharan. Solamente fue a sentarse en el mismo punto que antes, observándolos dormir.

—Cien años, doscientos años, trescientos años, cuatrocientos años…— escuchaba a uno de sus amigos, Junk, serializar lentamente lo que se suponía, contextualizaba como edades —¿Cuánto más quieres dejarlos vivos?— preguntó expresando piedad en su voz.

—Tanto como un hijo debería de poder— respondió de manera vaga, casi tratando de convencerse de que hacía lo correcto.

—La operación sería demasiado riesgosa… no estoy diciendo que no podría funcionar, ni que tu madre no resistiría, podría hacerlo, sin duda alguna, pero sería un costo demasiado alto— agregó otro de sus amigos, Vici, quien era de los pocos que habían compartido la pasión por la medicina misma que Junk, y que con años de estudio, podía saber exactamente de lo que hablaba.

—Debemos de hacerlo, si no intervenimos ahora, la perderíamos a ella…— exclamó con suma tristeza, casi rogando porque hicieran algo, que le ayudaran a salvar a aquellos que nunca tuvieron que ser salvados.

—Y luego a él, como ya habrás comprendido…— opinó su amigo de edad más avanzada, Zulu, quien era si acaso unos meses mayor que Len y Rin, pero la diferencia era que su edad no se reflejaba en su cuerpo, moreno, fortachón y alto, se diría que tenía unos cincuenta años, aunque su secreto era más que un simple estilo de vida, o una obediencia absoluta a un médico —Dejarlos vivos, solamente por vivir, sería casi como intentar hacer que vivieran el uno sin el otro, sería inhumano para ambos en este punto, quizá peor para el que le sobreviva al otro— no había muchas sabiduría en sus pensamientos, pues su mente se enfocaba más al nihilismo, no obstante, respetaba lo suficiente a los padres de su amigo.

—Entonces los salvaré a ambos— susurró Vigo, esforzándose por creer, por tener esa fe, que era lo único que necesitaba.

—Dios nos da el tiempo que necesitamos para estar en este mundo, ni más ni menos— compartió el último de sus amigos, Kia, quien se había enfocado más a la espiritualidad desde que su propia esposa había fallecido, casi treinta años en el pasado —Podemos extenderlo, sin duda alguna, pero tratar de vivir más de lo necesario peca de codicia y de orgullo— opinó sagazmente, conociendo ya el punto de vista espiritual de los gemelos.

—¿Es tan difícil entender que ningún hijo, dejaría morir a sus padres?— preguntó, no con ira, simplemente buscando comprensión, enfrentándose a la dura realidad, a la imposibilidad de dejaros ir.

—Cien años, doscientos años, trescientos años, cuatrocientos años…— repitió Junk mientras que se acercaba a su amigo y colocaba su mano sobre el decaído hombro, de aquel viejo sujeto, cuyos cabellos palidecidos habrían sido dorados —Te aseguro que llegará el momento en el que el humano podrá vivir todo eso, y más aún— aquellas palabras las dejaba salir con la más profunda esperanza, esperanza en el progreso y en la grandeza del hombre —Pero tus padres no necesitan todos esos años, porque les ha bastado solamente un siglo para vivir tanto como podían… han incluso vivido más que miles de personas quienes aspiraron a la inmortalidad—

Su mensaje era ya demasiado claro, para que Vigo lo desobedeciera. Comprendió que siempre había un momento para todo. Hubo un momento en la vida de sus padres en la cual tuvieron que luchar, hubo momentos en los que no se preocuparon por nada más que disfrutar, y ahora, llegaba el momento de descansar.

Pasado el mediodía, cuando estaba a punto de atardecer, hubo un momento de claridad. Len despertaba cada cinco minutos y miraba a quien se encontraba frente a él. Casi siempre observaba a Rin con los ojos decaídos cerrados, y medio caídos. Podía ver todo ese dolor que jamás exteriorizaba, el miedo a más intervenciones médicas, y sobretodo cansancio, que por más que durmiera jamás se iría.

Él también se sentía cansado, más por esos últimos días de expectativa y miedo que por todo el centenar de años que ya había pasado. Pero tenía tanto miedo de soltarla, tanto miedo de dar el paso que hacía falta, de conocer aquello que nadie ha podido atestiguar, quizá porque aquel temor simplemente no existía.

Pero entonces, de ese sueño difuso que creía tener, en el cual una nada absoluta lo invadía, sintió una cálida sensación en su pecho. Era algo que se movía sobre su piel, y que acariciaba dulcemente. Abrió los ojos y vio a su Rin, alegremente sonriendo, con los ojos llenos de vida y de energía, como no los había visto en casi un largo año, y ella pasaba sus manos por debajo de la bata de hospital que había que cambar cada día.

—Rin…— susurró débilmente su nombre, pues sus pulmones comenzaban a doler tan pronto como el aire comenzaba a salir.

—Lenny… gracias por haberme dado esta vida, jamás te agradecí por ser mi hermano— habló con una voz tan viva, que su hermano no pudo hacer más que tomar sus manos y besarlas.

—Ni yo a ti… pero qué más da…— se avergonzó de la forma en la que su voz salía, casi inaudible para sí mismo, pero ella seguía sonriendo, con sus ojos azules tan vivos como la primera vez que los había visto —Siempre te amé, y lo seguiré haciendo— colocó sus dos manos a los lados de sus mejillas, sintiendo esa piel tan familiar con la de sus propios dedos.

—Yo también te amo, y siempre lo haré— respondió ella, viéndolo aun a los ojos, acercándose a él y besando sus labios, pese al dolor que pudiera tener, aquel fue un beso pacifico, amoroso, sin ir demasiado a los besos pasionales que tanto habían disfrutado, sino algo más íntimo que todos los otros. Dejó que los dedos de su hermana se pasearan por su demacrado cabello blanco, que caía inanimado sobre la almohada, respiró fuertemente al separarse del beso, y la volvió a ver de cerca —No vayas a quedarte atrás esta vez— fue lo último que dijo ella antes de abrazarle y cerrar sus ojos.

—No lo haré— respondió él mientras de igual manera cerraba sus ojos.

A las cinco con cuarentaicinco de la tarde, una semana antes del solsticio de verano, Len y Rin cesaron de existir. Un sonido continuo se escuchó a la par en los aparatos que monitoreaban su estado de salud. Se escucharon pasos veloces por todas partes, se prepararon camillas, pero Vigo impidió que entraran, no mediante la fuerza, sino mediante el puro raciocinio. Rin había sido la primera en irse, casi cincuenta segundos después, Len había colapsado en silencio, sin dolor, aun tomándola de la mano, y sin siquiera haberse movido desde la última vez que habían hablado con su hijo. Se hicieron las llamadas respectivas, a familiares, a sacerdotes, a aquellos quienes se tienen que llamar cuando ocurren esa clase de cosas.

No hubo muchos detalles del velorio que les darían a ambos, fue algo privado, algo de lo cual no muchos hablaron, solamente aquellos que eran lo bastante viejos para haber vivido en la plenitud de la era de Vocaloid y de sus consecuciones. Fue arreglada una cremación para los dos, algo que se había vuelto más que una costumbre, un acto obligatorio, con tan de conservar espacios de tierra, pero que a diferencia de tratos habituales, a ellos se les puso en el mismo espacio, y sus cenizas fueron combinadas en un mismo recipiente, que se conservaría en la misma iglesia en la que fueron a buscar a un sacerdote para que los casara.

El legado que dejaron fue uno bastante difuso. Se les recordó como buenos padres, miembros de comunidad valiosos, y más que como habilidosos músicos, como personalidades activas y polémicas, llegando a ser incluso héroes para muchos, que apoyaron a la libertad del matrimonio, de una forma que nadie lo habría podido hacer. Así era pues, que ellos dos lograron quitar el estigma en contra del incesto consensuado, mostrando un amor que pocas veces fue cuestionado, y al cual miles aspiraban.

Sin importar si se compartía la sangre o no, aquellos quienes los miraban con admiración, veían a la vida que juntos habían compartido, un siglo entero de ese mismo amor complementario, ese ágape que solo pocos pueden desarrollar. Los gemelos Kagamine pasaron pues, a ser referencia perdurable de amor familiar, amor inquebrantable, y amor que sobrepasaba la vida y la muerte; más tarde ganando su propio estatuto de legendario, cuando los que lo observaban remarcaban aquella gran casualidad de que el tiempo de estadía de ambos había permanecido en el mundo a la par, era exactamente el mismo.

No les quedaba ninguna duda, de que ellos dos eran la encarnación aquella leyenda que decía que los amantes que se quitaban la vida, estarían juntos como gemelos en la siguiente vida. Y ahora que se habían ido, ¿Cómo que reencarnarían, si es que ya habían pasado una vida entera como gemelos? La respuesta no importaría, pues gracias al esfuerzo que vivieron en esta, podrían amarse, aun reencarnaran como desconocidos, familiares, o cualquier otra cosa que el futuro deparara en su infinidad.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, ese es el final de todo. De cierta forma, veo que el fandom a muerto bastante. Hace años teníamos a esos artistas épicos que creaban imagines y doujinshis en donde, sin pena alguna, llamaban "Twincest" a lo que hacían. Luego pasaron épocas de oscuridad, en las cuales casi nadie subía nada, y luego recuerdo pequeños resurgimientos esporádicos, artistas que como todos los demás, abandonaban a la pareja, o simplemente, la retorcían e introducían yaoi, o cualquier otra porquería que se les ocurriera.

Hace mucho tiempo que llevaba preguntándome, ¿Cómo se acabaría la vida de Len y Rin? No es sencillo hacerse este tipo de preguntas, ¿Por qué alguien querría ver a sus personajes favoritos morir así como así? Esa es la misma pregunta que me hacía cuando veía a cientos de autores matándolos de manera indiscriminada. Bueno, ya he dicho que la tragedia de los Kagamine me parece particularmente innecesaria, al menos cuando ya se hace tan común que se torna en un cliché absoluto.

Ahora observo todos esas mangas de artistas distintos, y veo que varios han dado finales felices a la pareja que siempre se caracterizaba por la tragedia. Quiero pensar que finalmente la gente ha cambiado de parecer, pero a la vez, me doy cuenta, de que quizá esto quiera decir que el LenxRin se está agotando, y el fandom en agonía busca hacer algo nuevo, busca esos finales felices imposibles de obtener en vano, tras años enteros de haberlos hechos sufrir.

Bueno, este es mi pequeño aporte, no ver sus muertes como una tragedia innecesaria, como algo que se podría haber evitado, sino todo lo contrario, como algo completamente inevitable, pues que hay más inevitable que el paso del tiempo. Quise imaginar una vida buena, una vida que fuera tranquila y que les diera lo necesario hasta la llegada del momento de su muerte, momento, que tenía que ocurrir obligatoriamente de manera simultánea, tal y como su llegada al mundo. No puedo imaginar un verdadero final más feliz, y si ustedes pueden díganmelo.

En fin, creo que no tenía demasiado que explicar el día de hoy. ¿Recuerdan el primer fanfic en el que escribí lo que pensaba? Pues me alegra que haya gente quien aún lo sigue leyendo, ver eso en retrospectiva, lo hace sentir todo como un viaje, aunque de nuevo, para mí, escribir un fanfic, o incluso un buen capítulo, equivale a leer un cuento, o a tener una pequeña aventura.

Sean felices y no pierdan la esperanza

. . .

Bye—._

* * *

P.D.: No puedo decir que tengo más tiempo ahora, conseguí uno de esos trabajos de 9 a 5, y ahora tendré que estar durante mucho tiempo sentado frente a la PC, por suerte, puedo simplemente escribir mientras hago todo lo demás. Me esforzaré en escribir "Compromiso" debido a un review que me llamó la atención, falta mucho para acabar con esa historia, y espero que me quede vida para poder llevarlos por esa historia.


End file.
